Tantalizing
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione owes Harry a thank you.


**Title:** Tantalizing  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Lucius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 915  
 **Summary:** Hermione owes Harry a thank you.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Ug the Unreliable - Gold - Prompts Used - Unreliable, Profit, Sneak, Rude

 **OTP AU! Competition III:** Round 4 - Blind Date!AU

 **Ultimate Hermione Competition:** Round 7 - Hermione/Death Eater

 **If You Date Challenge:** Prompt Used - 15. Hot Springs

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** matching accessory pack

* * *

Hermione checked her hair one last time. She might be against this blind date, but it didn't mean she couldn't make sure she looked nice.

She hadn't wanted to go on the date in the first place. Her last blind date had been rude and boring. He was late to the date, proving to her that he was unreliable, and all he did when he finally arrived was talk about himself. She had to force herself to not sneak out of the restaurant when she excused herself to the bathroom. She didn't have it in her to be so callous.

Lavender had thought she would profit from that date, but Hermione knew the girl really didn't know her tastes. She should have never agreed to it in the first place.

The only reason she agreed to this particular blind date was because it was set up by her best friend, Harry. And no one knew her better than Harry. She knew he wouldn't have pushed her to agree if he didn't truly believe she would like the guy.

She just hoped she wasn't wrong about her faith in Harry.

She entered the restaurant and with a nervous chuckle, she walked up to the hostess at the podium. "Hi, I'm here for a blind date. It should be under either Lucius or Malfoy."

The woman nodded and looked at her pad. "Ah, your mysterious date has already arrived."

 _'Punctual. That's a plus,'_ Hermione thought. "Great."

"And just so you know," the hostess said as she led Hermione to the table, 'you have nothing to worry about. He's gorgeous."

Hermione blushed. She looked at the table they were heading to and her breath caught at the sight of the white-blond haired older gentleman. Harry really did know her tastes. She preferred older men for their maturity.

And when he stood up to greet her, she couldn't help but appreciate the politeness he showed. And the intelligence in his eyes was attractive to her as well.

"Lucius?" Hermione questioned even if she knew that was his name.

"Hermione, it's very nice to meet you."

Hermione allowed him to take her hand and bestow a kiss on top of it. "Yes, nice to meet you as well," she breathed.

They sat down immediately and Lucius's first question was, "How do you feel about blind dates?"

"I kind of hate them, but I also trust my best friend's judgment. How do you know Harry?"

"He works with my son."

Hermione nodded. "Isn't it kind of weird for you that I'm your son's age?"

"Not at all."

She wondered if he dated a lot of young girls his son's age and was surprised by the unfurling jealousy in her stomach. Usually, she would have hidden it, but she couldn't stop her next question from tumbling out of her mouth. "So, dating young girls is normal for you?"

"No, but if I like the girl and we connect, I don't care about the age difference."

Hermione nodded just as their server appeared. Hermione ordered a salad as an appetizer and Lucius order soup.

Lucius steepled his fingers and leaned his chin on them. "I know you're a doctor. So, what do you do to relax?"

"Well, I tend to take hot baths. I would prefer to go to a hot spring, something I tried out when I visited Japan, but unfortunately, that isn't possible here unless I want to drive two hours each way. Baths are the closest thing to it. I know you own a business. What do you do to relax?"

"Sit in the library and read."

"I love reading as well. What's your favorite type of books?"

Lucius's eyes glinted mischievously. "I enjoy non-fiction and political thrillers. If a story is good, though, I'll read almost any genre. You?"

"Actually, I will pretty much read anything I can as well. I've always been a bit of a bookworm. In fact, when I was in school, I was often teased since I read so much. Harry was my very first friend, the first person who actually took the time to get to know me. And we've been best friends ever since."

"I've never had a friend for such a long time. You're lucky to have that steady of a friendship."

Hermione brushed some bangs out of her eyes. "I know. I'm not sure what I would have done without Harry and his loyalty."

And just like that, Hermione and Lucius talked as if they had known each other for years. It had been a long time since Hermione met a man who she could so easily converse with and not be afraid of him judging her. He had her laughing with his sarcastic humor, but he also could captivate her with tantalizing conversation. At first glance, he seemed to be the perfect match for her.

And when their deserts arrived, Hermione didn't want the night to end.

And thankfully, Lucius felt the same way. When they stood up from the table, he asked, "Do you want to take a walk before we go our separate ways. Maybe we can discuss want to do for our second date."

She arched her eyebrows. "Cocky, aren't you?"

"You say cocky, and I say confident. So?"

She allowed him to take hold of her hand. "I would love to."

And as Lucius led her from the restaurant, Hermione made a mental note to get a nice big birthday present for Harry. He deserved it.


End file.
